U1: The Wednesday Routine
by LusireBlack
Summary: Formally "The Empath and the Beast". Beast Boy starts a Wednesday Routine that involves him and Raven. Watch a Romance bloom that only gets stronger as a pile of white letters grow. This summery still sucks lol
1. The first letter

A/N: As I said in Princess and the Bird, stories that starts with U1 means its part of the same universe. I'm still working on my other story however I am going to be spreading my work over multiple stories so everything happens along with same time frame.

 **Writing of a letter**

After traveling the world to battle the Brotherhood of Evil, then forming a network with all the super powered teenagers around globe, finally going to Tokyo for a action filled vacation, it was obvious that the five Titans were very glad to get back home and actual stay there a while. They have all grown a lot since the start of this journey both mentally and physically yet this would be the first time they got the time to come to terms with some of it.

Tokyo was a turning point for two teenagers. There were deep conversations between the two heroes, as well as one kiss at the end of a horrible battle. It wasn't surprising that the kiss or budding romance between Robin and Starfire was happening, which was obviously pointed out by Cyborg when he calmly said it was "about time". Now they will have a chance to think clearly of what that all meant but that will have to wait a little bit.

At this time the team was just too tired, by many of the things that transpired on their vacation. The first order of business was to rest, though Robin wanted a debriefing first, Starfire talked him out of it. As they all went traveling to their rooms, it was obvious that Beast Boy was a bit out of it which wasn't surprising, they all were.

As Beast Boy entered his room he flopped backwards onto the bottom level of his bunk bed. He was tired but his mind was spinning still. It wasn't the big fights, the long flights, or all the stalker-esq fan girls that made him unable to sleep. In fact the one thing on his mind was a girl who didn't pay him any special attention at all.

She was always enigmatic, silents, and closed off to the world. It wasn't the first time Beast boy spend time laying down thinking about her. Seeing the kiss between his two teammates during the trip seemed to have invigorated the part of his mind that thought about such things. He knew that he had a crush on Raven for a while but he never thought about trying to make something happen between the two of them especially after Terra.

Comparing the two girls in his mind seemed like mixing water and oil, fire and ice, or tofu and meat. Sure there was some things that they had in common, like how they didn't have complete control over their powers all the time. That was one similarity compered to a several differences. Terra wore her emotions, it was never hard to guess what she was feeling. Even before her betrayal he knew that she was feeling guilty over something. Raven was hard to read, period. He knew when she got angry but other then that it was like reading a book with no words in it.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there just thinking of those two girl. He was just thinking and comparing them to help him better identify exactly what he felt about Raven. She was cute, beautiful, smart, and powerful. He had always thought so but those were almost like facts that would be put on a pamphlet, not personal feelings.

Terra slowly worked out of his mind. She betrayed him and his teammates, turned into a statue, then after awakening claimed she had no memory of him. He still held on to the idea that she was a good person and she still remembered him regardless of what she told him. She has made up her feelings when it came to her past, perhaps it was about time he made up his mind about his future.

After his mind worked this out he went to work on the "how" part of convincing Raven to give him a chance. He could tell her directly but he didn't think that would work in his best interest, or the best interest of the light bulbs and windows now that he thought of it. He decided to take some time to think about Raven and how she seemed to think.

Some time turned into two months before he finally figured out how he wanted to go about it. She liked to read, he has seen her do nothing but reading for hours on end. Of course that would be if he didn't interrupted her. 'I might want to stop bugging her as much' he thought to himself as he made his way over to his computer.

'How on earth am I possibly going to start this'. He already spent so much time getting to this poing that he didn't want to think much more. So he went and typed the first thing that popped into his mind. 'Dearest moon', to say he was proud of those simple two words would be an understatement. He found them to be poetic and he knew that she might like a letter that started off that way.

He may have faltered with the remainder of the letter but he was getting more and more exhausted. Upon looking at the clock he figured out why. It was 9:58 in the morning. No one else was up so far, he would have heard them walking around. He quickly printed out the simple letter, cut the paper to make it less likely to be traced to him. He grabbed the closest thing to put it in and made his way to Ravens room, all the while making sure he wasn't going to be seen by any cameras. Once at the door he used the most generic knock he could think of before slithering away.

-6 days later-

'She didn't even say one word about that letter' He thought, though he wasn't sure why she would. He knew that she was a secretive person. Why would she openly talk about a letter that was randomly dropped at her door that didn't even say much.

That's why he found himself in front of a book store in the mall. He normally wouldn't go to something like a book store unless it was to buy comics, though he still wouldn't go because he was a regular at a local comic book store that was closer to the tower than the mall was. He wasn't here to get more comics though, not that he thought he had enough of them but this was a special outing.

He walked into the store and quickly asked for help at the kiosk so that he could find a book of poetry. The person that ended up helping Beast boy recognized him in a second. After asking the regular questions to the pseudo-celebrity they directed him to his designated isle and asked if he needed anymore help. He could never figure out why people looked up to him as much as they did but by now he knew all the tale tale signs of a fan so he quickly dismissed them. He didn't want anyone to know that he was looking for a book to help him write some romantic poems.

He wasn't sure what book he was specifically looking for, not like he knew a whole lot about the subject that was confronting him. His brows squeezed together as he concentrated on the shelves that seemingly went from the ground to the ceiling. There was one book that kept on catching his eye but he wanted to feel more accomplished than choosing a book with a title like that. However after a little more looking he felt that that "Romantic Poems for Idiots" was in fact, the best thing he could buy for himself.

Upon returning to the tower he decided to fly to the roof and walk to his room from there. This decreased the chance of bumping into his best friend while in route. Beast Boy knew that if Cyborg caught him with the book he purchased that he wouldn't ever hear the end of it. He was also careful not to bump into anyone else for similar reasons, this was his secret and he wanted to keep it that way.

After getting into his room without incident he sat down at his computer desk and opened his book. Reading was never much fun for the young changeling and even though he was reading this time with a purpose he still made slow progress through the pages. After a little bit of time reading insightful tips and a few examples he started writing his second letter.

"Dearest Moon," This letter started with the same two words his first one did but he liked those two words so well that he wasn't going to change it. "Sometimes it might seem you are alone in the sky but you are not". It was a short message but he felt like if he continued on he would only mess it up. This revelation made Beast Boy think of his past interactions with Raven.

He printed out the letter and proceeded to work with the caution he used with his first. All the while thinking of how many times he got in trouble with Raven and the others simply because he wouldn't let go of a subject or quit when he was ahead. He decided that perhaps he should start changing this and see how it worked out for him.

Although the note was already written he wanted to wait till the same time he left last weeks note, 10am on Wednesday. For now he left his room he walked to the common room. Upon entering he noticed Raven getting ready to start reading. 'Ok, just say hi or something then don't bother her afterwards'. He thought to himself, this was a test of a new tactic he was going to use to talk to Raven. He wanted to see if he bothered her just a little if she would still get annoyed at him.

He walked up to her just as she was about to open the book, "Hello Raven, are you going to be reading?" He asked her, 'Oh that was a smart question' he thought to himself immediately afterwards.

She rolled he eyes at the obvious question that was just put to her. "No Beastboy, I brought this book out just to stare at the cover" she quipped without missing a beat.

"Then I hope it's an entertaining cover" was his response before ending the short conversation and walking over to Cyborg to challenging him to a racing game.

Raven couldn't help to notice how this interruption from Beast Boy was rather short. He normally would still be talking and annoying her about some random fact or trying to make a joke or two, however she couldn't even say she was annoyed at him from their interaction. He left well enough alone and she was grateful as she started to read.

After a few hours of gaming Beast boy and Cyborg heard a rumbling in their stomachs. They looked at each other at the same time, there was a moment of silence between the two of them. They communicated in a way only best friends can, without words and only a small glance. They both decided to go to the pizza place as if they were telepathic. "Pizza?" they both asked in unison before the answered each other also in unison "Sounds good!

Before leaving Beast Boy stopped in front of the reading empath, clearing his throat to grab her attention. As she looked up he gave her his signature smile. "Hey Rae, Cy and I are going to get pizza, wanna come with?"

She was enjoying reading without much interruption at all so she wasn't all to annoyed. "Its Raven, and no, I just want to stay here and read if that's alright right with you" There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice, even if it wasn't alright with him she still wasn't going to go.

Beast Boy chuckled a little and muttered some form of understanding before taking off. 'Hmm, no begging or further pestering for me to go. That's not really like him' Raven thought as she eyed the green changeling as he left.

 **The next Morning**

Raven woke up at her usual time, got her tea from the kitchen and went back to her room to start her morning meditation. She was at it for a little while before she heard three knocks on her door. This was an eerily familiar knock but she didn't spend much time thinking about it. She opened her door a little, fully ready to give whomever interrupted her a good piece of her mind, however there was no one there. What was there was a white envelope. That was what was familiar with that knock, it happened last week when she also opened her door to find similar white envelope.

Grabbing the letter she walked back inside her room and closed the door. Standing just inside her room she opened the letter and read it to herself. Her annoyance left her when she read the note, noticing how this letter was far less awkward then her last. She then walked over to her nightstand and put the letter on top of the one she got last week. It wasn't as though the note could be worse then the last one but she liked the fact that it wasn't as bad. It wasn't much better but improvements are improvements.


	2. 10 o'clock on Wednesdays

A/N: I know that using Raven's emotions are gimmicky but I like the idea.

A/N:Secondly I don't use "affection" as a name for an emotion, I use "passion". For me it just makes more sense.

A/N:Lastly there is a time skips between most chapters, just letting y'all know.

 **10 o'clock on Wednesdays**

Raven waited in her room after a conversation with Starfire.(1) It wasn't a pleasant one so she would have to talk to Robin soon but not now. It was exactly 10 o'clock and she heard three knocks, evenly spaced upon her door. She walked over and opened it to reveal a small envelope with nobody in sight. She knew there wouldn't be, just as she knew there would be a plain white envelope waiting in front of the door and just as she knew there would be a typed out letter in it. She picked it up and walked back into her room. She kept walking till she got to her bed and sat down. Then using some care she took out the note and started to read.

"Dearest Moon, the source of light in the darkest sky. How beautiful you are when surrounded by darkness, how much hope you give to those willing to see it. I see it, and I cannot look away though I would not want to. Mesmorised by the hope you carry, how burdened you are by that hope. One day I will reveal myself and help you carry that burden so you don't have to do it alone."

'It's mesmerized, Gar' Raven thought to herself. Of course she knew who was leaving those notes at her door every Wednesday for the last two months even though he tried to be careful. All of the trouble he went through to be anonymous had added some charm in the whole ordeal. He never was on the video tapes, he always had the letter typed out, always left it in a white envelope, and always knocked the same way. For all of those precaution he never seemed to realized that there were only five people who lived in the tower and his emotions were always on display.

After several years she with the team she learned to be able to tell the Titans apart simply by how their emotions were emitted off their being. Robin's emotions rolled off of him in small waves that were easy for her to deal with. Cyborg's also behaved like waves however his were much larger than their leaders. Starfire's emotions acted much more like large wind gusts that took just a little out of the empath. Gar's emotions were just everywhere, broadcasting every direction. Although that was a little hard for her to deal with at least she never had to try hard to figure out what he was feeling.

'I have to admit though, he is getting much easier to deal with'. She walked over to her book shelf and took down a box that was made to look like a book so any wondering eyes wouldn't be able to tell that it held anything inside it. She opened it up and put it inside the box with the seven other letters he had left before. 'Can you please read the other ones' Happy basically screamed, it seemed as though Happy found out about some sort of PA system located in Raven's cranium. 'Yes, would you please'. There was Passion, right on que.

It's no surprise that passion was the one emotion that was receiving the most from this little game Gar was playing. It taped into her domain after all. With an audible sigh Raven grabbed the box once again and walking it to her bed. Sitting down, she opened the box and figured she could at least read the first one. If only to more correctly compare the first with the last.

"Dearest Moon, sorry if that was a little much. It's kind of how I see you. Anyways. I think you're really cool and... yeah"

Raven shook her head, mostly to herself. 'How did that note awake any emotion up is beyond me' her thoughts echoing inside her head. It was a targeted thought though, since she defeated Trigon she developed the ability to talk to her emotions directly and not having to used the mirror except for more deeper conversation. 'It was a love letter hun, such a sweet thought. Though the letter itself wasn't enough to make me feel for him'. Although Passion was more lovey-dovey then Raven, it was still Raven. Though wait a minute, the word "itself" was thrown into the sentence, changing the meaning behind the sentence just enough to intrigue her.

She sat there for a little while, trying to grasp what exactly Passion meant by that. The simple answer was that she liked the green troll, which she was already begin to suspect. Being more in touch with herself, she began to realize that he actually did make her feel better. Most of the time it was the fact that he gave her something else to be annoyed at. Every now and then though he would make her feel happier, and those times were getting more and more frequent. He was also getting less annoying in general.

Raven came to the conclusion she would have to take some time to meditate about this. First she made her appearance in the common room, she didn't need any others becoming too concerned for her especially Gar. That would only bring some unwanted attention to her actions. She didn't want a repeat of what Gar and Cyborg call "The first Mirror Day". The fact that they celebrated it was was by itself weird, now they seem to plan on making it a yearly Titan event.

Before entering the common room she decided to drop the deadpan from her voice, just enough for them to notice. With that she made her way to the kitchen, starting off the conversation with Cyborg and the green boy. "Morning" She offered as a hello. Beast Boy and Cyborg took notice that she not only started the interaction, that she seemed rather happy. Even though her mood has been increasing for a while now, it usually isn't that obvious that she is in a pleasant mood.

She walked over and put a kettle of water on the stove, while waiting for the water to come to boil Cyborg walked up with an empty plate he used for breakfast to wash it off. "You seem rather cheerful this morning, what seems to be the occasion? Mirror day isn't for a couple months." He said in a teasing tone as he wiggled one eyebrow and Raven.

"I just happen to read something very lovely this morning" She stated as though it was an obvious mater of fact. Cyborg noticed the rather out of character statement from Raven. A confused and somewhat worried look washed over his face.

She didn't let the look bother her, she knew what he was thinking. However that sentence had a mission, and judging by the fact that Gar didn't look up from his video game once after the initial greetings indicated that it was a success. _'He's going to be too shy to bother me for a while, even if he gets bored'._ Rude seemed to get the PA system Happy had earlier, because her whole mind was consumed with her voice _'That's my girl'._

Raven took a moment to rub her temple 'My emotions sure are talkative this morning' she thought. She made her tea in silence which was a change back into her usual self. That seemed to settled the emotions coming off of Cyborg. She then grabbed her tea and preceded to walk into her room fully ready to make a little trip into her own mind.

Not much in the way of fan fair upon her arrival to Nevermore. This wasn't an emergency situation, everything was under control. All of nevermore had less of a demonic vibe to it, though it would still scare any normal person to a ball of shivering mess. The sky was more dark overcast then pitch black, the ground was easier to transverse on foot, and those annoying birds only had two eyes now. They were still glowing red but improvements are improvements.

She made her rounds, this is wasn't always the chase for realm of Nevermore. After the Trigon thing she made a point to visit this realm more often, walk around without purpose, visit with all her emotions and talk to them. It took a while but they got used to the whole deal. Even Timid was being less, well... timid, at least to Raven. There was purpose with this visit though, she needed to understand more of this feeling that crept into her every now and then when thinking of a certain green changeling. Raven felt that Passion was the emotion that would know more about this then any of the other ones. On her way to visit Passion she grabbed Knowledge and Happy.

The trio walked up to the area that belonged to Passion, who was sitting down in a purple love seat of all things. The three dispersed to form a square configuration, this caused Passion to look up from her typed out white letter. "Good morning lovelies" Passion said with a sly feel in her voice, she knew what this was about.

"We all know that my alone time isn't the longest lasting thing in the universe, so I'll cut to the chase. What are my feelings for Gar?" The long story short method used my Raven wasn't new to her emotions. Her almost admission to having feelings for Gar was a little bit of a shocker.

Passion smiled warmly as she spoke "I think you already know the answer to that sweetheart. You're just too stubborn to admit it. "

Raven hung her head slightly. Passion was right, Raven did know. "Alright, I like him. I just don't understand why some letters were enough for this to happen."

Knowledge stepped forward and rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "It wasn't just the letters, you already had some feelings for him. The letters just helped them grow. To be honest though it was Robin that finally made made those little feelings for Gar to fester into this crush you have."

Raven's head lifted back up suddenly as she looked at her emotions. "Robin!? What do you mean?" This time she didn't know the answer to the question.

Knowledge nodded and answered the question. "You have a lot of respect for Robin. He is fearless and smart, so the fact that he started to date a teammate told you that it was possible for you to date a teammate."

Happy joined Passion on the love seat, hugging her with a smile on her face that was up to par with Gar's own. "Gar is trying so hard with those letters." Happy said as she looked at passion.

"I think you should-" Passion started but was interrupted by Raven. "We all know what you think we should do, but I think I would rather have lights in the hallway and keep my dignity. My next question" She said before looking directly at Knowledge "should I act on these feelings." Finishing up knowledge adjusted her glasses and nodded. "Well then I guess I should get back, thanks for the help." Raven said before going back to her actual body in her room.

She gathered up the letters and put them away. She was going to go back to the common room, she liked the view and wanted to see if Gar will continue with his new found respect of her reading time. She choose a book that was had a lighter feel to it to more match her feeling of contentment, which was as close to happy as she let herself get as a settling emotion. 'Next Wednesday should be quite interesting'

 **Foot notes**

1:This conversation happened in another one of my stories. Chapter one in "The Princess and the Bird"


	3. Some Wednesdays open more doors

A/N: I am getting so much love so far from this story, I'm so glad. You all are the best.

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Yadda Yadda Yadda

 **Some Wednesdays Open More Doors than Others.**

Today marks the ninth Wednesday since the first letter arrived in front of Ravens door. The first letter was just plain awkward, and as the weeks went by the letters became more and more like poetry. This wasn't a mere coincidence. Inside of Beast Boy's room sat a young man, besides a pile of books that weren't comics. For the last two months Beast Boy forced himself to read these books, to learn from them. For those whom cared to listen the faint sound of keystrokes could be heard.

It wasn't easy to better his writing ability, however it all seemed worth it. Last week Raven complemented the last letter she received. Thinking about it sent the changeling into a little giggle fit _'She used the word lovely. She said that to something I wrote!'_ To say that Beast Boy was proud of that would be a massive understatement. That didn't detour him from learning even more, it inspired him to do so. Lately Cyborg formed the habit of asking if everything was fine because Beast Boy's time in front of the game station had dropped significantly. He used the excuse that the games have becoming boring, and that seemed to work well enough.

So there he typed, 9:30 am on Wednesday. This was a very early hour for the green beast but its been this way for nine Wednesdays now. He was determined to get another complement from his dearest moon with this letter. He wasn't sure how he came up with that title he called her but he didn't care to know because all that mattered is that it was good. He always started the letters out that way, regardless of the weeks transgressions between him and Raven.

As far as weeks go, this one was amazing. There was no big arguments, no threats made, and no windows broken. In fact after a fight he gave her a hug, it was a risky action but nothing bad happened to him afterwards. He could swear that she allowed the hug to go on for two whole seconds before asking him to stop. That was huge for a hug between him and Raven, two seconds might not be long to most people however Best Boy always thought that improvements are improvements.

He pushed himself with this letter, I mean really pushed. This one contained two paragraphs and no misspelled words. He spell checked it twice and googled the words he wasn't quite sure the meaning to. This was to make sure he was saying what he wanted to. Maybe soon he will let her know it was he that left the letters in front of her door. He was convinced she didn't know because she would have told him to stop if she did, or so he thought.

Checking the clock after he printed out the letter indicated that it was five minutes to 10, a close call. He cut the bottom off the page like he always did, to get rid of the numbers that could be linked to the printer. Stuffed it into a plain white envelope, morphed into a gecko and walked along the walls to avoid the video cameras. 'I still can't believe I thought of this, I guess I am getting smarter'

That thought would get squashed here in a minute, though he didn't know it. He morphed into human form, hugging the wall to keep out of the camera's viewpoint. He knocked once, he would have knocked two more times but the door opened after the first, something new to his otherwise continuous Wednesday routine.

"Hello Gar" Although she called him the shorted version of his name in her head she never said it out loud till now. It wasn't like she wanted to but Passion was quite insistent. "How odd of you to be here so early." She was teasing but you couldn't figure that out from her voice.

At this time Beast Boy was sure glad that the letter was behind his back, this was a close call. Stumbling through his thoughts he said that first thing that came to him mind. "I know its weird for me to be here, but I wanted to know if you wanted breakfast". He said followed by a nervous laugh.

It made sense to Raven why he was nervous, he never could handle being caught red handed well. She normally wasn't the type of person to let him get away with anything and even though this was bound to be a special day he still didn't deserve to be let off the hook. "I know you are the one that has been leaving the notes Gar, and I know there is one behind your back." She extended her hand and looked at his blushing face. "Hand it over" she said sharply

 _'Shit shit shit'_ It was a short word but it was going though his mind like it was being fired out of a gatling gun. He wanted to run and hide, he might have done that a year ago but not now. He was also confused as to how she found out and when. Sighing he handed the note over while looking like a kicked puppy.

She took the envelope, and a faint smile crossed her lips. It was barely noticeable to someone who didn't know her but for someone who did, it spoke volumes. His face had no sign of his famous grin, so Raven decided he probably needed one more push to have him understand that his actions have been appreciated. "If someone took take the time and effort to write these notes, I might allow them to ask me out on a date". The deadpan voice was in full swing, she didn't want to make him too excited.

His eyes snapped open at the last sentience. He stared, noticed that small curvature of her lips, but his mind had nothing going though it right now. It seemed to decided to restart itself. It started back up, the fan was kicking in, and the operating system turned on. He signed in and started to calculate the last messaged sent to him. She waited, which wasn't hard considering the funny expression on the green boys face. Finally a giant grin crossed his face as everything seemed to be processed.

"Wait, so you mean you like-" Raven lifted the hand that was not holding on to the note, silencing Gar in mid sentence. She took a breath slowly, this was uncomfortable with her so she wanted to share that burden with him. Finally she decided to speak "This is a moment we are having here Gar, don't ruin it. What I'm saying is that, if the author of these letters were to ask me on a date, he would have a chance. Though the date would have to be thought out and the delivery should be too." Perhaps Gar wasn't the smartest of the titans, but she knew he understood.

She turned around to go back into her room, before she took the initial step she said quietly "The author of these letters shouldn't stop writing them. They are becoming better with each letter and I like reading them. As for now, I believe you have some thinking to do". There was nothing behind her where once there stood a young man. Once she let him know he had a shot of going out with her, his whole body filled with enthusiasm, excitement, and energy.(1) She walked to her bed with a little swagger in her step that she was unaware of. The fact of the matter was that the emotions he felt simply because she gave him a chance was almost intoxicating. 'Aright, calm down Raven. No reason to get this excited'. She thought to herself as she sat down and took the letter out.

This letter was longer then any of the others, much longer in fact. There was an obvious smile on the lips of Raven then she heard Passion speak inside her mind 'If he ever uses the whole page for a note, I think we should do something special for him'.Raven rolled her eyes at the thought then began to read.

"Dearest Moon, I am captivated but the eternal glow that you radiate every night. Hovering high above in the sky, brightly, easily noticed but rarely truly looked at. As I look up it seems that you are out of reach of me for now but there are rockets and spaceship that can take me to you.

Perhaps that is what I am doing with these letters. One piece at a time, making a shuttle to take me to the heights to finally reach you. I am ready to soar, take a chance and see if I can make this shuttle sturdy enough to get to you. You are the beacon of hope, cascading the hope down to the masses."

If there was any doubt about her decision to confront Gar about theses letters, it was just erased. Its not that the quality of these letters were amazing. It was the simple fact that each letter was an improvement from the last. It wasn't a massive jump between each letter, but improvements are improvements.

 **-Starfire's room, one hour later.-**

There was an eager pounding at her door, a rather exaggerated amount of force but it had a happy feeling to it for some reason. Starfire opened the door to reveal a very happy Beast Boy "Friend Beast Boy, how glorious it is to see you." She could see some papers in his hands, and the eager expression on his face. She wasn't sure what came over the green boy but it seemed good.

"It is glorious to see you as well Star. I would like to ask your advise, can I come in and talk." He was practically hopping on the balls of his feet as he asked.

He wanted advise, she couldn't not refuse him at this point though she wasn't going to at the first place. "Of course, come in". She let him into the bright room and shut the door.

He handed her the piece of paper and waiting till she took it and allowed her a second to look at it. "I have reasons to believe that Raven would like to go to the museum to see this exhibit, I'm not sure if she is all into Egyptian stuff but she likes museums. So I think if I ask her to go with me in the right way, she will go with me, what do you think Star".

She stood there and blinked, she was fairly certain that wasn't supposed to all sound like one word. She looked at the paper, there was notes all along the page as well as a advertisement for the exhibit she thought she heard him mention. Then she thought of how Beast Boy and Raven have been getting along recently. She also remembered Raven mentioning museums. "Well friend Beast Boy, I think its a good idea. Just make sure your hopes don't go to high."

"Its 'get your hopes up' Star. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just wanted to to see what you thought of my idea." He said through his biggest smile. At this the young Tamaranian embraced him with a hug and lifted him up in the air. "Oh friend Beast boy I do hope she says yes" That being said she lowered him on the ground and released him. He managed to mutter a word of thanks before taking off out the door and down the hall. Star stayed in her room and giggled to herself over how cute Beast Boy was acting.

As he entered the common room he saw he Raven, but unfortunately Cyborg was there so this wasn't the best chance to ask. She said to think out the date and the delivery, so that's what he did. Never in his life has he put so much thought into a plan that wasn't about saving the world. He quickly thought up a prank to distract Cyborg so he could ask her out without him being there. He wanted to do it now while the idea was still fresh in his mind.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. He looked at all the meat in there and said "All the meat in here has gone bad, I'm going to throw it out". He said this loudly to grab his best friends attention. In a matter of seconds Cyborg was there, grabbing at all the meat "Oh no you don't Grass stain, if its going bad I might ass well cook it up all at once."

That's what Cyborg set out to do after announcing that today will be the day he makes a meat master piece. Beast Boy started to complain about all the animals and the wronged they went through... then he was shooed... well more thrown out of the kitchen by a determined Cyborg.

Rubbing the back of his head he walked to Raven, who was distracted with her reading by Cyborg's yelling. He kept his voice low during the bickering, he didn't want to be the one annoying her this time. He pulled out the piece of paper that he stuffed into his back pocket earlier. Handing the paper to Raven he took a deep breath before speaking. "There is an exhibit on some Egyptian President tomorrow, and I would like you to go there... with me... tomorrow"

There was a hint of anxiety in his voice, and the confidence he was broadcasting earlier came to a sudden stop about half way through his statement. The delivery could have been better but Raven was feeling generous today, even if he did think ancient Egypt had a president. She took a moment to center her emotions, which were all going crazy at the moment then she allowed her eyes to look into his "I would enjoy going to the museum, tomorrow it is."

 **Foot Notes**

1: A group of words that are next to, or closely connected, with each other, that start with the same letter is know as an alliteration. (At this point think, of the "The more you know" star randomly showing up)


	4. Can't be Beast Boy Forever

A/N: This chapter isn't going to be the date I have been building up to, sorry if you got you're hopes up. The date is the next chapter I promise. This is just a short little piece I threw together because... well... typing helps me calm down at night.

A/N: This is a personal chapter about the inner workings of Beast Boy meant to give you insights on the changes I'm made to his character to show maturity.

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

 **I can't be Beast Boy Forever**

It wasn't hard to notice that in just the last year Beast Boy has grown up. Not just physically but mentally as well. Most people would just think this was a natural occurrence that happened simply because of age, however natural isn't a word commonly used to describe him.

His life growing up was horrible. At a young age he got a terminal illness called Sakutia so before anyone should be thinking of death, he was already on his way there. Luckily his parents were geniuses when it came to the field of biology, so they thought up and made a antidote. This antidote did what is was supposed to do, cure the Sakutia. As the serum was untested no one could know of the radical side effect. It mutated his DNA, making it unstable and turning little Garfield's skin green. With the unstable DNA his body aged slower then regular human's(1) and after a little time it was discovered that he also became a changeling.

Beast Boy's parents were happy that their child was going to live but they weren't very happy of this drastic change. They didn't let this change how they interacted with Garfield, he was their son and not a test subject. He was happy as a young child but all of that changed the day his parents died . After that his life made a tragic change for the worse. He got captured by thieves that used and abuse him for his power. After he managed to escape them he was all alone once again. Until he bumped into the doom patrol and joined them. Although life was a lot better with this team he still wasn't completely happy. After some time he made what turned out to be one of the best decisions of his life, he left them.(2)

Afterwards he roamed around from place to place, country to country, always trying to put distance between him and his old life. Eventually he found himself in Jump City. That's when things started to really look up for the changeling. For he found one of his idols, that's right THE Robin. The two of them along with three others stopped some aliens who were ready to destroy the city. After that came one of the happiest moments of his life, Robin made a team and he was invited to join them.

A long time has past since their early days. They faced a lot of challenges, a couple heart breaks, a few betrayals, but they all managed to pull each other through. He wasn't a part of a team anymore, he wasn't with a group of friends, he was in a family.

He had to shake off that idea straight way. He didn't want to think of them as a family, at least not right now. This was the day he was going to take Raven on a date, and its not good thinking of your date as your sister. He honestly never really thought he would ever have a chance to be in a romance with Raven, it was just an unimaginative outcome that could never happen. However here he was, in front of his mirror, preparing himself for the events of the day.

No one would consider how much mental effort it took for Beast Boy to mature. Most of his immaturity came from how he learned to cope from all the crap he went though in his early years. However at some point he would have to learn to cope another way, because it was time for him to start growing up. It wasn't Raven that finally made him think about growing up. Sure there were somethings he changed in his behavior because of her but he knew that he couldn't be Beast Boy for all his life.

This realization occurred to him just after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. For that battle he had to step up, to mature for the moment, to think like a leader, to be a leader. He thought that he was usually pretty cool, but in that battle he was magnificent. He liked that feeling, the feeling of being better than he was. That's when he decided to change and grow up, time to be Beast Man... Never mind that's a stupid name.

The first thing that he mentally changed wasn't hard at all for him at all. He would just take what he would say to someone and just cut off the last sentience. The beauty of it all was its simplicity. The first person he tried this tactic on was Raven. After getting amazing results with her, he made this change when talking to Robin. After only a few days Robin seemed more eager to talk to him about important things. Starfire didn't seem to really notice, not that Beast Boy could tell. He still hadn't and probably wouldn't try this tactic with Cyborg, who was going to hear every last sentience if he wanted to or not.

Along the same time he also decided to start reading actual books. He was a little embarrassed with himself because this change was solely because of Raven, not that he would admit this to anyone. He just wanted to be able to write better notes and as the weeks went by he fond that it got easier to read. Now he owns five books and had to get a larger bookshelf to hold these book along with his comics.

There have been more then those changes but they more happened naturally. Like his current growth spurt. He couldn't help but admire himself in the mirror, not only did he get taller his muscles started to grow as well. 'I might want to start taking training more seriously, who knows I might turn into a heartthrob' He thought to himself as he wiggled his eye brows to himself. Afterwards he looked around to make sure nobody entered his room and noticed him do this.

He went back to the train of thought that was in his mind before he checked himself out. This was date day and he wanted to be ready. He might not have a second chance so he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to blow it. He entered what he called his leader mode, the mental mode he found he had during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. In this mode he did his best to calm his mind, think of everything and plan for every possibility. Channeling his inner Robin in a sense. This was completely outside his comfort zone, he didn't like doing it, but for the success of the date it was totally worth it.

After double checking everything for what felt like the five hundredth time, he was finally started to feel confident in his plan. He had to go now, but before he left he took one last look in the mirror. 'Think before you speak, leave off the last sentience. Other then that just be yourself, that's who she wanted to go on a date with. Just calm down'.

 **Foot notes**

1: I thought about it and in the show Beast Boy still seemed to physically be 12 years old at the end of it. He was a teenager at the start of the show and a good few years happened since then. That is my excuse for him to live an unnaturally long life. Otherwise Raven, being a half demon, would live much longer than he did and that's just a sad thought.

2:There is an one-shot named "Irretievable" on this sight. I am saying this because I really liked how it described Beast Boy leaving the doom patrol from the point of view of Elasti-girl. I got clearance from the writer so I'm going to tie some aspects of that story in with mine in the future... maybe I donno.


	5. Just Calm Down

A/N: That last chapter was short but I made up for it in this one.

A/N: I don't own the teen titans. I do own a cat though, his name is Stormy.

 **Just Calm Down**

Raven was waiting inside the common room for Gar. They decided to meet there at three o'clock and that was only a few minutes away. She was looking forward to this date more then she cared to admit which made her emotions a bit frantic earlier in the day. She spent some extra time to meditating today to calm herself and make her more prepared to deal with this. That extra time didn't seem to matter though as the meet up time came closer. Her index finger was continuously tapping against her thigh which was the only way she was outwardly showing her nervousness. The odd thing was that she wasn't nervous around Beast Boy earlier that day, it was just like it always has been but now she is going to see him as a date. 'I am just going to a museum with Gar, just calm down Raven.' She thought to herself.

Beast Boy was standing in the hallway at this time, just outside the door that lead to the common room. He knew he had to walk through that door very soon or he would be late for his date with Raven. Earlier he decided that it would be lame if he wore his Titan uniform on a date, so he went though his closet and found the best looking outfit he could thow together. He was wearing slightly worn black jeans and shirt that white and red stripes ran down vertical. He had no idea he even owned those close, and couldn't think of ever buying the. He made sure to double wash these clothes in case they had a lingering smell on them. 'Okay dude, she said yes to this date because it was with you. Just calm down Beast Boy.' He thought to himself.

Beast Boy finally walked through the door a minute before three, he didn't want to be really early because Raven might think he was to eager. He knew that she was already there, on a day without an emergency she liked to sit by the window to read once the sun didn't shine on that side of the tower anymore (1). To his surprise he saw that she also dressed in something other then her Titan uniform. The outfit she now wore consisted of black jeans that gave her legs the credit they deserve and a long sleeved black shirt that was maybe one size to large for her. He never could figure out if she was proud of her body or shy of it, because most of the time it seemed like both.

Raven couldn't help but to notice how nice Gar looked now that he wasn't in his spandex uniform. Sure that uniform had some good qualities to it be she never was a fan of how purple and black looked on his green skin. Suddenly she was very aware of Gar's eyes and where they were looking. She could tell that he was checking her out but he wasn't being perverted about it. His wasn't staring, just glancing in a way that made Raven feel just a little flattered. His eyes scanned from the bottom up and soon his eyes started to go back down to look once again at what seemed to be his favorite part of the women physiology.

Although he was never rude about it, Raven knew he was a leg guy, Starfire knew he was a leg guy, hell Jinx knew he was a leg guy. Argent actually giggle when she first met Gar and noticed him take a glace. Raven wasn't sure why that memory flashed across her mind at that moment but she felt a little annoyance build up in her emotions 'Why am I getting annoyed all the sudden, it's not like I am the kind of person who gets jealous.' Raven thought to herself.

'You keep telling yourself that.' Raven heard he emotion Rude say as a retort.

Raven quickly snapped back inside her head 'We had an agreement! You emotions keep quiet today and I'll visit you all tomorrow. Alright, now we all need to just calm down.'

While all of this was happening inside of Ravens mind, Beast Boy was rattling his own mind trying to figure out what to say. Did he say hello, they already seen each other a few times in the morning. Did he ask her how she was, he pretty much knew how she would respond but he felt like he need to start the conversation somehow.

Luckily Raven was the one who broke the silence between them. "So how are we getting there? Were you able to convince Cyborg to let us take the T-Car?"

The last question Raven asked made Beast Boy a little confused in all honestly. Raven must have thought he would tell Cyborg about this date the first chance he could. Not going to lie, he had the idea but he thought better of it. He couldn't help but rub the back of his head out of nervous habit before softly muttering. "Well, umm.. I didn't tell Cyborg about our date, I didn't tell anyone."

This took Raven aback, since when could Gar keep quiet about anything. Well he did keep quiet about the letters. Before she could stop herself she asked the question that was in her mind. "Why didn't you?"

He took a second to think of what he wanted to say. This was the second stage of changing how he talked to sound smarter. "Well, I waited a long time for you to even notice me, I waited a while to ask you out, I can wait for people to find out. I just don't want you to feel pressured, you know. Anyways I think we could just fly, it isn't like the city people would be surprised if they saw us in the air."

Raven knew that both Happy and Passion were going to be all over themselves with that line, It was a good line as much as she didn't want to admit it. She felt the beginning of a blush form on her cheeks. She quickly got rid of it, it was too early in the night for her to look to impressed by her date. She mentioned that it was time to go, a bit of a distraction to help her shake off her blush. Gar agreed and they left the tower out of the main enterance and proceeded to make their way to the museum.

Once they got to the museum things got a little more awkward between the two. The conversations they did have were almost forced, like they haven't known each other for years. Actually that fact might have been why it was hard for them to talk. They already knew everything one would ask on a first date. Beast Boy kept all of his questions about the topic at hand and much to Raven's surprise he seemed to actually be listening to her. He would mention something he heard before and she would correct him. She thought that he would be annoyed at being corrected as much as he was but he just kept smiling.

After a while the tension between Raven and Beast Boy died down, which was very comforting to the both of them. She did notice that he was giving her a little more attention then he usually did but he didn't cross any line nor was he being too annoying. She did notice that he looked at her butt once when she had to get a drink of water but no form of lust entered his emotions. She couldn't help but feel a little flustered when it happened, but once again his eyes didn't linger and for the second time that day she couldn't help but feel a little flattered. She just had to tell herself that it was something that happened on dates and that she needed to just calm down about everything.

As the tour around the exhibit was coming to an end Beast Boy had to continually tell himself to calm down as well. This part of the date was going better then he had let himself hope. Now came the next part of his plan for the evening, the part of the evening Raven didn't agree upon or even know about. He was feeling more nervous the more he thought of it. Beast Boy decided that it was now or never so he asked. "So Raven, there is a café two blocks from here. I heard that they have a large tea selection and make good paninis, want to go there next?"

Raven couldn't help wonder exactly how much planning he put into this date. Not only did he know where a café was from the museum, he knew of a tea café. He never drank tea before that she could remember so he must have looked it up. She was beginning to really not look forward to talking to Passion and Happy the next day. When did Gar learn to be suave?

She turned her attention back to reality, back to her date. She had to admire him for his thoughtfulness, mainly because this is one of the few times he showed that he could be thoughtful. After a second she figured she aught to answer him eventually "Tea sounds will be quiet... nice." (2)

They made their way to the café, there was silence between them but it wasn't awkward. They just walked down the sidewalk trying not to notice all the looks the two were receiving. When they got to the café it was obvious that all the tables were full. This was surprising to Raven before she realized that it was six o'clock on a Thursday.

The owner of the cafe saw them and knew who they were in a heart beat. There was a little anxiety in his emotions as he walked up to them. "I am honored to be visited by our cities heroes, what brings you in today?"

Raven never wanted people to think that she was creepy or scary, but they did. She knew it so she might as well use it to her advantage. "Beast Boy and I just want to have some tea and food, its been a stressful day."

'It was stressful?' Beast Boy thought to himself. All day he was being the very best he could be while still being true to himself. It hurt him when Raven said that, and she could feel it. She did feel sorry for him, but she wasn't ready for the population to start spreading rumors.

The owner on the other hand was overjoyed. The Teen Titans didn't come into his shop because there was trouble, they must have already dealt with the trouble and this was just a convenient place to go afterwards. He didn't have to worry about damages or his customers this time. "But of course! The teen titans have saved this city and this very cafe more times than I care to count. All the tables are full but I know just the place."

The owner walked them up a set of and onto the roof. That was were he had them wait. A moment later an assistant moved a spare folding table up to them and set it up then left a menu with them.

Raven couldn't help but to think how well this worked out. It wasn't a romantic setting, it didn't seem like they were there "together" and they managed to get a setting without any ease droppers. She still had to calm down Gar though. She made an audible sigh and started the conversation. "Gar, I didn't mean it when I said it was a stressful day."

Beast Boy looked up when she said that. Once he could tell that she was being serious the hurt in his emotions started to go away. He sat up straighter and a smile once again started to form on his lips. "You didn't? Really. Awesome I was so worried that you thought it was, and then you said it. I couldn't help but to think..." he just kept on talking at a fast pace.

Raven honestly thought that this date couldn't get better. Although out the date Gar was on his very best behavior, and that was nice but Gar's best behavior wasn't who he was, just a side of him. The green boy in front of her, the one that was still talking and tripping over his words, that was the beast boy she had known for the last few year. It was refreshing to see him like this, and a little annoying as well.

'He is being so cute right now' Happy said inside Raven's mind.

Raven was having a good time without her emotions butting in, she didn't want them to start now so she practically screamed inside her mind 'Listen, one more outburst from any of you and I won't be visiting tomorrow. Understood!?"

Her attention was brought back to the moment as the waiter arrived to take their order. Gar ordered his food but she insisted that he put in the drink orders for the both of them. She saw a summer tea in the menu that she figured he might like. He was reluctant at first to try any kind of tea but she just told him to trust her. He mentioned that he trusted her with his life, he might as well trust her with some tea. That was the third thing he said that night that really impressed her, she wasn't sure what was going on. She usually wasn't the type of person to be impressed easily.

The rest of their tea/snack stop went by without any issue. The tea was calming and Gar seemed to return to the person he has been for the last two months. She couldn't figure out before this date if the person he has been for the past two months was actually him or just some side of him. Right now, as they ate and drank, she thought that this was him. A not nearly as annoying, talked a little less, listened a little more, could make calming conversation, but definitely him.

After they ate they returned to the tower, landing on the roof. When they landed it was obvious that Beast Boy had something on his mind. "So, I know the other have noticed we have been out. Its cool if you don't want them to know yet but I donno how we can explain where we have been."

Raven waited a second, only to see if one of her emotions would do her a favor and talk so she didn't have to go to Nevermore tomorrow. None of them made a single noise, damn it. "Gar, we will just act like we did in the cafe. I do all the talking and you look like a kicked puppy."

Beast Boy thought she could have made it sound a little less insulting but that was just the second negative in a day filled with positives. He followed her lead as the walked to the common room. Before they got there he stopped causing Raven to turn around. Beast Boy took a breath looking down slightly, making it obvious that he was unsure if he really should say what he was about to. "I know you are not a hug kind of person, but do you think I can give you one?"

It was clear that Raven was thinking about this, so Beast Boy stood there, waiting for some sort of reply. 'Breath, breath, it isn't bad if she says no. Just calm down.' he thought.

A second later Raven nodded her head. As she did she was embraced with a warm, gentle hug. She gave him a hug back and all the while she was calm. Though she wouldn't tell him, she could get used to hugging him like that. She broke the hug off after a moment and the walked into the common room.

"And where have you two been?" Cyborg practically yelled as he walked up to the two that just entered the room. All the while wiggling his eye brows.

Beast Boy had the kicked puppy look locked on his face and he made sure his body matched his facial expression. This felt like he was lying to his best friend, but this was for Raven. The girl who didn't even think she would live past sixteen, much less thought of who she might ever date. There was Malchior but Beast Boy didn't think he counted.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest as Cyborg approached. She gave him a lazy stare, rolling her eyes at the question. "Yesterday this little troll was trying to tell me that ancient Egypt had a president. So today we went to the museum so he could learn history from somewhere other then the back of a cereal box." (3)

Cyborg took a second to look at both Raven and his best friend. After a second he wrapped an arm around the shoulder of Beast Boy and they started walking over to the couch where the game station was on pause. "Come on grass stain, we are going to play some mind numbing video games. We'll try to forget everything mean ol' Raven did to you today."

Raven looked away from the two boys and her eyes fell on Starfire. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking something up in a large pot on the stove. She had a gleam in her eyes, a almost sly smile on her lips. She looked like she knew something, but Raven trusted Gar when he said that he didn't tell anyone.

Raven rubbed her temples, she just had to be over thinking things. She also had a little bit of a headache about how Cyborg acted when she told him about the museum. Was the idea of Gar learning a little really that bad? She needed to meditate to calm herself after the date so she retreaded back to her room. Just before she got to her door she she felt emotion pass by her like it was a gust of wind, so she stopped. (4)

"Friend Raven, so you did decided to go with Beast Boy to the museum." Starfire said. She still had the happy gleam in her eyes and sly smile.

Raven looked a little shocked as she turned around to face Starfire. "Beast Boy told me that he did tell anyone about the date!"

The gleam in Starfire's eyes brightened. "Oh! Beast Boy didn't say it was a date. That's wonderful! Don't worry I won't tell anyone either but I think we should have the girl talk later." She was chuckling to herself as she spoke.

Raven knew that there was no way around the girl talk this time. Starfire could be a good listener anyways and perhaps an outside perspective on this whole thing would be a good idea. "Can I have a few days first, I need this all to sink in."

Starfire nodded, said her goodbyes, and went back to the others in the common room.

Raven walked into her room still in disbelief that she accidentally told Starfire that she went on a date. She continued to walk till she got to her bed and sat down. Using deep breathing exercises to help center herself. She couldn't help but think back on the day. There wasn't a single power outburst from her emotions, in fact other then a little awkwardness at the beginning the whole date was comforting. 'It was just one good date. I need to meditate now, just calm down Raven.' She thought to herself before she started to chant her mantra to meditate.

 **That night in Beast Boy's room**

Beast Boy laid on the top bunk of his bed, just thinking. He thought about the date, how well it seemed to go. The museum was nice, he couldn't say he remembered all the things he heard but he was sure that if a conversation ever happened that he could better hold his own. The cafe was better though. They had a nice conversation and she picked his tea for him which actually tasted good. He would have to ask her what kind it was, because he wouldn't mind drinking tea if it tasted like that, especially if he could drink it with her.

He was happy right now, very happy in fact. He looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late. 'It was just one good date, now just calm down and get some sleep Beast Man... nope that is still a stupid name.'

 **Foot Notes**

1: I am just assuming the tower is facing somewhat to the east.

2: Remember at the end of Nevermore when Raven said that breakfast sounds nice? Just think of her saying it just like that.

3: Viva le Revolution

4: It wasn't originally in it but I revised the second chapter. I described how Raven could tell the titans apart by how their emotions are emitted off of them. This was a reference to that.


	6. 12 Wednesdays later

A/N: I like reviews BTW. Positive or negative. In fact if you see an issue in the chapters let me know please. You're all awesome ^_^

A/N: As I have mentioned before, this story is centered on the romance mile stones between Raven and Beast Boy. The reason why the last few chapters haven't had any time skips between them is because the first date is a huge mile stone and I thought it deserved to be built up.

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans, Wednesdays, or a lava lamp

 **12 Wednesdays later.**

As the the weeks ticked by, the letters continued. Although its been a total of 21 weeks, Gar never changed his Wednesday procedure. He still avoided the cameras, still had the note typed out, still left it in a white envelope, and still was gone by the time she answered the door. It was a pleasant feeling, because no matter what happened during the week he didn't change his this weekly ritual he had. It was a constant in her life, one that she enjoyed more then he knew.

That's probably why she was liking him more and more. In fact it got to the point where she wasn't afraid to tell him that she liked him. The first time she told him it wasn't easy for her, her entire life she had to keep her feelings well guarded so anytime she admitted to anything personal it was a strain. She first told Starfire about her feelings but still didn't tell him for another two weeks. (1)

The first dozen dates they went one where secretive, not that they were trying to keep this whole thing a secret. Honestly it was Gar that suggested it. He didn't want her to feel pressured in anyway. His thoughtfulness about their dating was enduring, he really did respect her need for privacy. He didn't always have this respect but he did now and that was nice.

Although anyone would think of him as an impulse driven, impatient green troll. The fact of the matter is that when he wanted to, he could be very patient. Not once till three days ago did Cyborg know about any of it, and it wasn't even Gar that told him. It was after their last date that they came home to find Cyborg in the common room. Smiling from ear to ear. He caught them, well that's what he was thinking. Raven and Gar didn't think of it as getting caught.

Raven was more or less thinking that it took long enough for someone to notice. Other then Robin of course. She knew that the ever clever Robin pieced it together some time ago. Stepping out of her own thoughts she quickly noticed that Cyborg teasing the green changeling and that bothered her. Gar in the last three months has been very nice, most of the time. He wouldn't bother her mediation, as often. He made each date worthwhile, for the most part. When it came to the physical aspects of dating he was the pinnacle of respect.

So needless to say, she had enough of this teasing game Cyborg was playing. Gar was trying to talk back as good as he was getting but she knew how their friendship worked so she stepped in. "Cyborg, listen" she said, waiting a moment for him to give her his attention. "Gar and I have been going on dates for a while now, and he has been on his best behavior. So perhaps you should be as well." She made sure to let her annoyance show in her voice.

Cyborg had no problem ignoring Beast Boy when he was telling him to stop,being someone's best friend had its perks. It was fun to tease someone you were so close with but when Raven tells you to be quiet, you listen.

Beast Boy was deeply touched, it seems she no longer had a problem letting people know that they were dating. He gave her a soft, closed lip smile, he knew she liked that smile. He out stretched his hand, offering it to Raven. The look he got from her told him to not push his luck so he took his hand back to his side. "Can I escort you back to your room, I know you like meditating after a date."

Since the first date he always offered to walk her back to her door and she never declined. So they walked out of the common room and to her door. There was something on his mind and an odd mix of emotions rolling off his body. Outside her door she waited. Normally he would give her a hug, this mixture of emotion used to fill him before a hug till the third or forth date where he finally calmed down. Now it was back as strong as ever.

"Rae" He trailed off. After the third date she allowed him to call her that when they were alone. It was a small victory for him but it was an easy reward for Raven to give. He still got corrected when other people were around though but perhaps she might reconsider that. "Do umm, you think I could give you a kiss today".

The blush that appeared on Ravens cheeks has long since lost its rarity. She found it showed up fairly common these days as Gar seemingly had gotten better at... everything. Honestly she was expecting this question some time ago, she knew he wanted to kiss her after the first date. She wasn't sure if he held off from asking out of respect or fear of rejection. To her surprise her emotions were together in their agreement of this action (Some more then others). She closed her eyes and nodded, she didn't want the vision of him leaning in to make her change her mind. The idea of a kiss was rather intimate for her and this would be her first one.

He leaned in, laying one soft kiss on her lips. All his instincts want more, much more, however he decided to play by her rules before he even asked her out on their first date. This was hard on her and he knew it. His lips lingered on for just a moment before he smiled and wished her a good night. As he walked away she turned her back and opened her door.

Her room was completely thrashed. Books and papers everywhere and her bed was in disarray. She had to really focus to contain her powerful outburst to her room, she had expected a kiss for some time but that didn't make it any easier to contain her powers. She was able to contain the outburst to her room, she was happy about that. Using her power she cleaned her room and found that the only thing seemingly unaffected by her powers had been the box that held the Wednesday letters. It seemed that those letters were so important to her that she subconsciously left them untouched. 'The next kiss should be easier.'

4 **Wednesdays later**

As she guessed the kisses got easier and longer. The kisses even got better, little by little. She even slowly let them get more heated as the weeks went by. Her power outbursts had stopped being triggered by the kisses, improvements really are improvements after all. She was thinking her and Gar, and of dating in general. Its been four months since the first date and she had to decide if she was going to be in a relationship with him. After the display she showed Robin that one time, she didn't want to be a hippocrate.

It was still very odd to her that she basically set the pace of this whole thing. She would have figured that he would want to push her boundaries right off the bat, but he didn't. She thought this must have been because of Terra. He jumped right into her and he got hurt, bad.

It was ten o'clock now, and she was waiting just on the other side of the door to do something she only has done once before. After one knock she opened the door to reveal Gar.

He took the interruption to his routine much better then he did the first time, still he was a bit startled. "Oh hey Rae, you haven't done that for a while". He said before a little laugh escaped his lips. He couldn't help wondering what this was about. He hoped that she hadn't grown tired of the letters because he had grown to really enjoy writing them.

She felt his concerned, she understood it even. Still he shouldn't have been worried about her feeling of the letters, she held each one dear and didn't want them to stop. The letters have been appearing every week for the last 25 weeks and she kept every last one of them. She now had two boxes she held them in, both boxes shaped to look like a book so they blended into her bookshelves. They were protected as well. After some research she found some quality protection runes that would prevent harm from coming to the letters.

They marked something special in her mind, something she never thought she would be fortune enough to experience. These last six months she has been the target of the affection from someone she cared deeply for. A romance started to bloom from the continuous efforts of one green changeling.

Raven in just the last week figured out a little trick. If she focused on one of her emotions and kept the emotion calm, she could let it surface without feeling drained. She used this trick now, focusing on Happy. There was a natural smile on her face, her eyes were lighter, and let the smallest of blushes appear on her cheeks. Needless to say she was greatly enjoying this new trick of hers.

It also made it much easier to admit things to herself. For instance she could admit that she not only liked Gar, but wanted to be in a relationship with him. "If you asked me a few months ago, I would say I wasn't the kind of person to do what I'm about to do. After all I never thought I would be able to have anything like we have now. You have started to change me, for the better. So, Garfield Mark Logan, would you be my boyfriend?"

He didn't answer her question audibly, instead her took her in his arms and started to kiss her. This kiss was more heated then any other they have done before and though she was enjoying it, it wasn't easy for her. Even with her new found trick, any physical affection after a certain point caused her powers to flip out. She laid her hand on his chest, an indication for him to stop.

He noticed and understood, learning from the first time she used this subtle hint. The first time it happened it was when she allowed his tongue to get involved for the first time. She couldn't blame him for not getting it, it was usually a good sign when a kissing partner laid their hand softly on the others chest. She could be called a lot of things but usual wasn't one of them. Still she did get annoyed so she pinned him to the wall with her powers and told him what that sign meant coming from her. He got the point and felt incredibly bad for crossing a line. For a few days after that incident he wouldn't stop apologizing and he even bought her flowers.

This time when her hand laid softly on his chest he stopped, glad that he learned his lesson. On his face was a closed lipped, soft smile. To normal people this smile was sign of contentment and not necessarily complete bliss. Beast Boy's smiles have there own language though and she had learned to read them. "You know how hard it is for me to deal with physical affection." she said, making a point to keep her voice soft.

"I know, but you enjoy it." He said while wiggling his eye brows which earned him an exaggerated eye roll from Raven. "Oh and yes, I will totally be your boyfriend'".

Gar was aware that a lot of things just happen, and even though it was easy to tell Raven was happy, he understood her. She needed time to calm down right now. "So umm, before I go I want to ask. Do you mind if I tell the others? Not to brag but I have a hot girlfriend now and I want to spread the word". He added another wiggle of his eyes brows at the last part of his statement.

It was easy to tell what complements Raven liked and which ones she didn't like. She really didn't like being called hot but Gar never let the risk of getting in trouble stop him from making a joke. She would let it slide this time but hopefully this complement didn't become a habit. "You can tell Robin and Cyborg but I would rather tell Starfire myself". (2)

Gar could understand that, Raven and Starfire have been becoming closer and closer as time went on. So he didn't argue the point but instead wished her a good night and gave her a small, soft kiss. He knew that those were her favorite kind of kisses and the easiest for her.

Once alone she figured it was time to give Nevermore another visit. This time she would gladly give Happy and Passion some time, there was a lot to talk about. She wanted to thank Happy for the smile she was able to show Gar. She also wanted to think Passion for allowing the kiss to be that deep without her powers getting out of hand.

 **Foot Notes**

1: The conversation between Starfire and Raven that this was referencing happened in Chapter two of "The friends that Bind Us"

2: There is something I feel I have been failing at. That is showing that the personality changes in Beast Boy have been happening slowly. Its just that he is on his best behavior when he is around Raven. Sense this story is centered around the two of them I haven't been able to show how subtle the changes are. I will try to rectify this in his interactions with the other Titans.


	7. Letterversery

A/N: This Chapter takes place 27 weeks after the last chapter.

A/N: I don't own the titans.

 **The 52** **nd** **letter**

There have been ups and downs in their relationship, all relationships had them but no matter how big an argument got or how angry they were at each other there was always a letter in front of Ravens door every single Wednesday. They had a big argument just last night but like clockwork there were three knocks, evenly spaced, on Raven's door at 10am.

Raven got up, although she was still angry with Gar she had a bounce in her step just at the idea of yet another letter. It was just one of the constant things in her life and it was the best constant she ever had. When she opened the door this time, Gar was standing just outside of it holding a letter.

Gar smiled, if there was any negative emotions between them at this moment it seemed that he had forgotten all about them. "Good morning Rae, I guess you are not the only one that can change things on Wednesdays". He said with his toothy smile.

Raven wasn't sure exactly how to handle this change but his smile indicated that there was nothing bad about it. She was still upset with him, she knew that, but she couldn't stay mad at him when he looked so happy. She slowly reached forward and grabbed the letter, not letting a smile appear on her face. "What brings the change?"

"Before I say it I just want you to know its nothing bad, Would you mind if I talked to you?". He said and chuckled softly. It wasn't a nervous chuckle but one filled with some form of humor she couldn't quite understand.

Raven shook her head and walked back into her room with Gar on her heels. He looked around, although they were in a relationship he still didn't go into her room very often. It was her space and who knew what dangerous things could be in any of her books. As he looked around he noticed that things weren't as bad as the times he had been in there before. There were very few things that made it less creepy, like that giant chicken Cyborg and Gar got her way back when, but the room was less creepy either way. Improvements are improvements after all.

Once she got to her bed she sat down, she wanted to wait till he was gone to read the letter. The last few letters have been so good that she didn't want him to see her be... oh Azarath help her... giddy. People would never guess that she could do giddy and she wanted to keep it that way.

He stood in front of her, doing some of the breathing exercises she taught him to help him meditate which surprised her because she didn't think he was paying attention during his meditation training. After a few breaths he broke the comfortable silence between them. "I know we said some things yesterday that were just plain mean. I am very sorry for everything I said. After we separated I went into my room and thought. Did you know that its our one year letterversery? I'm glad I looked at the calendar because I totally forgot when I started this. Now don't get all conceded that I wrote down when this started okay! Anyways I was thinking of everything that happened in this last year. Now when I say this please don't feel pressured to say it back and you don't have to feel the same way I do. I wouldn't really love you if I needed you to feel the same way." A shocked look washed over his face for a second. "Oops I guess I let the cat out of the bag a tad early. I even planned a speech. Anyways Rae, I love you."

Raven's face showed how shocked she was. She knew he felt very strongly for her but using the word love was a large step. There were small whips of black energy swirling from her that threatened to get out of control.

Gar took notice of the energy, but he didn't move. He meant what he said and since Raven was an empath, he knew that she could sense it. He wasn't sure exactly what to do at this time. "So, should I go for now? I think you need to meditate."

Raven nodded, still to shocked to talk right now. Afterwards he made his exit but there was nothing but positive emotions in his being. She was now alone in her room, her thoughts going everywhere and her powers were leaking out at a faster rate. The black energy swirled around her room but surprisingly it didn't damage anything. He was right, she really needed to meditate but there was something to read first.

"Dearest Moon, the source of the softest light, this last year has been the greatest adventure I have ever been on. What I thought was unattainable now stands next to me. The great distance between us became nothing, you are now so close I know I don't want you to go back to orbit leaving me to just look upon your beauty from afar. What I thought I knew of feelings has changed during our adventure so far, the old thoughts I had now lays asunder before me. The blossoming feeling I have now is stronger then any I remember having in my life, and it is as breathtaking and radiant as you.

What we have isn't always easy, but fealing the warmth your light produces makes all of it worthwhile. Regardless of the words we speak in anger, the dangers we are put in, the massive amount of stress we are put under, all of it is worth while because I can look into your eyes almost every day and you don't look away. I can wrap my arms around you and you don't pull away. I can lay my lips on yours and you don't send me into another dimension. [Yes that was a joke](1)

I cannot say how sorry I am of what I said when I was angry. Between what is said and not meant. And what is meant and not said. most love is lost. I cannot say that I won't make any more mistakes, I won't lie to you my Dearest Moon. However I can promise you this, I will to try and make less of mistakes and I will fight tooth and nail to not loose this love I have for you" (2)

Tears threatened to roll down her eyes after reading the letter. No matter how much better Gar had gotten with his letters this had to be the best one by far. It was sweet, it was lovely, and it was honest. She decided that meditation can wait for a little bit. She walked to her desk and pulled out a piece of nice parchment and a pen. If she wanted to she could write in the old English style, she enjoyed that large elegant letters that could be made in that style. She had to think about Gar though and she didn't figure he would like it that much, so she wrote simply.

 **Beast Boy's Room**

He was sitting there, just thinking. He hoped above all else that he didn't just freak out Raven with his sudden admonition to loving her. As he laid on his bottom bunk he suddenly heard three knocks evenly spaced on his door. He sat up quickly and opened his door to find no one in sight, just a pitch black envelope. He knew it had to be Raven, who else. Out side of color choice this was his move and she was the only one who knew all the details about it. He picked up the envelope and walked into his room before taking out the hand written note to read it.

"Dearest Sun, we are both udder fools to ever talk to each other the way we did last night. I want you to know that I am also very sorry about everything I said. This last year has been completely new to me, it has been a little challenging for me at times but its the best thing I've been through. I honestly knew you were the one writing these notes when you dropped off the second letter, your emotions might as well been neon signs. I never thought that anything could have happened between us, I have never been so happy to be wrong.

You told me that I didn't need to mirror your feelings for me. I am glad you said that, for I cannot say I love you right now Gar. I can say that I care for you more deeply for you then I ever thought I could care about anyone. There might be a day I fall in love you, and on that day I will tell you. You deserve that much, at the very least. Thank you for everything my Dearest Sun, but don't think you're completely off the hook for yesterday.

~Your Dearest Moon"

Gar had a bitter sweet smile on his lips. If he was being honest with himself it did hurt a little that she didn't love him back right now but he also knew her. For her whole life her emotions had to be subdued so having a feeling like love would be huge for her. He wanted to run to her but after dating Raven for eight months now he knew this could be the absolute worse time to do it. Instead he put the envelope into a used book titled "Romantic Poems For Idiots" which became one of his most prized possessions after he started dating Raven.

He took a little time to collect himself. He was tired of being alone already so he was going to hangout with his friends. He tidied up his room a little, in case Raven wanted to come back and talk to him later. He also didn't want anyone right now to find the drawing of him in a white and red uniform with the title Changeling over it.

When he entered the common room he notice that Starfire and Cyborg were there but there was no sign of Robin. Looking around one more time to make sure he didn't miss the bossiest traffic light known to man, he asked out loud "So does anyone know where Robin is?"

Starfire looked up at Beast Boy and smiled, she wasn't sure he would be in a good mood after what happened last night. "Hello friend Beast Boy, it is wonderful to see you this morning. Robin went up to ask Raven if something is alright after you're love quarrel last night."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't use those exact words..." He trailed off, thinking that Raven has heard the word love a lot today. Hearing it once more might be the tipping point for her emotions and her powers. Suddenly loud voice seemed to fill the tower they called a home.

"We had a little fight last night but it is none of your concern". Her voice has a mix of all her emotions in it. She was so happy but confused with Gar's decoration, she was also had some internal guilt for not being able to tell Gar she loved him back. It wasn't Robin's fault really, he was just doing his job, but timing makes up for a lot sometimes.

The two other Titans in the common room looked at Gar after the sudden outburst. He sighed softly and he figured he should tell them what's up. "I told Raven that I was in love with her so she is a bit unstable right now."

Starfire's eyes widened so much they almost broke the frame of her face. She stood up and covered her heart with her hand and spoke with feigned grief "I loved him so much, he was always there for me when I needed him but I was not there when he needed me."

Cyborg was proud of her, she was correctly using satire. He got up as well, also covering his heart just like his little sister "I will always remember him as a fearless leader, smart and compassionate. Even if he was a over obsessed whack job sometimes."

Gar followed along with them "If only he knew, he was far too young."

 **Foot Notes**

1: The "Yes that was a joke" was typed into the letter itself by Gar.

2: " Between what is said and not meant. And what is meant and not said. most love is lost". Is a quote by Khalil Gibran


	8. The sun always rises

A/N: I should be working on my other main story, I got most of a chapter completed then bamb, I just stuck. Can you tell I'm not the biggest RobStar fan lol.

A/N: In case you didn't notice I changed the name. Thanks Tanzaniteblue for the suggestion, so much of a better name for this

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Another fact, my socks don't match most days and I don't care.

 **The Sun Always Rises**

It was unusual for them to go out on a date on a Tuesday, however when you are as busy as Raven and Gar were, you used the time you are given. During a quiet day with no emergencies Gar asked Raven if she would like to to hit up a new vegetarian restaurant that was just opened. Although Raven said yes, she was a bit skeptical about going to it but Gar insisted that there were plenty of dishes that didn't have any tofu in them.

The place looked nice when they arrived. It had a wooded door that lead to a cozy eating area. The lights were dimmed down which she enjoyed. The hostess that sat them gave them a fun down of the menu and told them that Sarah would be with them shortly. On the menu there were salads of course as other dishes. On the baked area of the menu there was an eggplant lasagna that caught Raven's eye. The last couple of weeks she had been trying new things, trying to expand her horizons just as Gar had been doing with tea.

The great ambiance of the restaurant was suddenly interrupted, not by an enemy or anything like that but rather by their waitress. When the waitress showed up to take their order it was obvious that she was taken aback, as Raven looked up from the menu she knew why. Standing a few feet from them was a girl around their age, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Terra hadn't changed much since the last time Raven seen her.

Gar was far more uncomfortable then the girls, which wasn't really surprising. He had told Raven of the last interaction he had with her, how she said she wasn't Terra and she had no memory of being a Titan. Even without words being spoken between them since before the accident that turned Terra into stone, Raven could tell already that wasn't true. She chose to leave the life behind and to leave Gar behind but remained in Jump City even after she graduated High School.

Raven wanted to end the odd silence that now encircled the table. That and she also wanted some food eventually. "Sarah is it? Well I would like the lasagna and some green tea please."

This brought Gar back to reality settled his emotions somewhat. He also placed his order and the waitress took her leave quickly. His ears started pointing down, his smile was gone, and his eyes were focusing on his water. "Umm Rae, are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Why shouldn't we, she left us a long time ago so its not an issue." She let far too much annoyance show in her voice and she could see it on Gar's face. She wasn't mad at Terra instead her anger was focused on him. That was till she saw the pain on his face. After all this time it was still a scare in his heart, one that might not fully heal. She know more about his past then any of the other Titans so she could understand how hard it was for him to deal with loss. Still she didn't like how Terra could still make Gar feel so low.

The food came brought by another waitress, no questions were asked about why that was. They started eating in silence but Raven couldn't handle feeling like she hurt him even more with her words than he already was. "Hey Gar, look..."

That was when their communicator went off. Raven wanted to ignore it for a second but Gar answered it immediately. "Yeah what's the problem... I got you we are on our way."

Closing the communicator he reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills and threw it on the table. "Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload got fused together up again and they are attacking downtown. The other three are already on their so we need to hurry." (1)

With that the two Titans took off towards the danger. When they got there the battle was already started. Robin and Cyborg were together on one side of the fused while Starfire was on the other side blasting away with Starbolts. Raven and Gar split up to help two other groups, Raven went towards Starfire and Gar went towards Robin.

While helping Starfire it was obvious that Raven was more distracted from the dinner then she wanted to be and definitely more distracted than she should have been. That was why she didn't react fast enough to block the combination of enemies from hitting her and she was hit hard. She knew that she was flying through the air, she knew she hit the wall, and she knew all of this should have hurt. It didn't hurt so she knew she was in shock and the last thing she could see before the darkness filled her vision was Gar morphing into the one thing he hated the most, the Beast.

 **The Next Morning**

Gar couldn't sleep the night before so he was at Raven's side. He knew he couldn't do anything so he did allow himself to leave for a little bit early in the morning. He wrote a letter, it wasn't one of his normal ones but he couldn't make himself feel poetic at this time. He blamed himself for how he handled seeing Terra at dinner because that must have been why Raven was distracted. He just wanted the letter ready for her in case she woke up before 10am. After that he went back and waited, she didn't wake up in time.

After 10am Starfire walked into the medical wing. She knew every detail of the letters at this time, so she wanted to give Gar and Raven some space just in case. She noticed that Raven wasn't awake so she walked over to the sulking Beast Boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy, I know Raven wouldn't want you to sit here all by yourself. You need some air and to relax."

He looked up at Starfire, he didn't want to admit it but she was right. "You usually put the word friend before our names."

Starfire knew this was an avoidance strategy, she was more then accustomed with it since dating Robin. She wouldn't let Beast Boy get away with it. "It is not how humans say it, so I stopped. You need to go get some air, I promise she will be in the tower when you get back."

He nodded, besides he had an idea. "You shouldn't change yourself because of our customs. I always liked how you said friend Beast Boy." He looked at Raven. "Alright I'll go, just keep an eye out for Rae alright?"

He got up and left, not just the medical ward but the tower. He got an idea in his head, it seemed like a good one so he made his way to the mall to pick up what he needed.

 **10 Hours Later**

Raven woke up and looked over to the window, based on how it looked outside she had been out for almost a whole day. While looking towards the window she saw Gar who was asleep on the chair next to her bed. When she went to sit up she felt something on the other side of her, it was a black mailbox. She wondered for a second why it was there, until her vision cleared up and she saw that there was something on the door of it. There was a thick piece of masking tape and over it, written in black sharpie, three small words -Knock Knock Knock-.

The words were written evenly across the door, she got the humor in it. Only Gar would use a pun to make something fit better with his Wednesday routine. She opened the door and just as she knew there would be, there was a plain white envelope. There was something else as well, she picked it up and examined it. It was an analog watch that didn't seem to be working, at least how watches are normally supposed to work. It was stuck at 10 o'clock and there was a date on the face that showed it to be Wednesday. 'I'm dating the cheesiest person in the world' She thought

She picked up the envelope, opened up the sealed part of it and took the letter out of it. She could tell instantly that it was shorter then any letter had been for months, but that didn't stop her from allowing a smile to form on her lips as she read it.

"My Dearest Moon, yesterday sucked. I'm not talking really about Terra being our waitress, I mean how I acted when I saw her. It was just shocked you know from not seeing her for so long. I hope you that you are the only one I want to be with, no one could ever make me think otherwise.

-You're Dearest Sun

P.S. Please wake up soon."

The P.S. was hand written, obviously added on some time aftre the note was originally printed out.

After she got done reading the short note she could feel Gar waking up next to her. The thought it was strange that the envelope was sealed this time. That must have been so Gar could hear her open it as an alarm clock. Without looking away from the letter she spoke to him. "Have you ever wondered why I call you my Dearest Sun?"

Gar sat up straighter but didn't stand up at this time. "I figured it was because the sun is the opposite of the moon."

Raven put down the letter and turned over to face him. She loved how he never stopped fussing over her no matter how often she told him to stop. Her train of thought stopped there because she could tell that she didn't only love that part of him. It was simpler then that, she just loved him. She made sure that he was looking into her eyes before she started talking again "It is one of the reasons but it isn't the primary one. Its mainly because no matter what happens the sun always comes up. Everyone knows this but most take its unstoppable persistence for granted. I was one of those people till I met you. No matter what I said or did to you in the past you would always return to your usual self. Then these letters started to happen, no matter how mean I was to you there would always be a letter on 10am on Wednesdays. Even now when the whole world would tell it otherwise it is 10am, at least for us."

Gar laughed, one thing he did like about her the most was how smart she was. It wasn't one of his usual jokes and it took a lot of effort to pull off but she got it easily. "Wow Rae, you must not have fully recovered from that hit on your head."

Raven swung her legs over the bed and held out her hand for him to grab. He stood up and took the light colored hand into his green one. Never once did she break contact with his eyes. "I have recovered you idiot, sometimes I swear you take complements worse then I do. Listen, I mean what I am about to say and please don't make a big show out of it. I love you Garfield."

Gar took his girlfriend on his arms and held her, this was a sweet moment. "I love you too Rae. By the way you owe me $15.98 for the mailbox and watch" He said as a little joke.

Outside the medical wing Cyborg was just about to walk in when he heard the sound of a mailbox making hitting someones head. He sighed out loud and looked up shaking his head. "Will he ever learn his lesson, jeez, it seems I'm the only male here who doesn't want to piss off a half demon all the time."

 **Foot Notes**

1: So does that guy have a name? I don't remember it having one lol


	9. Scented Candles

A/N: Chronologically speaking there is (going) to be a chapter before this in "The friends that bind us" but sense I already updated that story after the event of "The Wedding" I figured my two other stories deserve some love.

A/N: Santoramon wrote in a review that he wished for the Beast to be involved. I would like it to be known that reviews of my stories do not fall on def ears. You'll get him, not the next chapter in this story but the one after that. Promise.

A/N: I don't own the teen titans. I do own scented candles including one called "Serengeti Sunset"

 **Scented Candles**

As time progressed in their relationship Raven and Gar got closer and closer. That is to be expected but there was one thing that Raven had on Gar. That was the fact that she always knew what emotions was going through his mind. It wasn't that Raven hid her emotions from her boyfriend, it was that she was so well trained to subdue her emotions that it was very hard for her to convey them. The longer their relationship went on the more she felt bad about it.

She came up with an idea a few weeks ago that would help bridge this difference between them. She wasn't the only one that had a sensory that was far beyond humans, he had one as well. He could smell very well, something she didn't quite have a firm grasp on until she really started to get serious with him. So they have been playing around with scented candled.

She bought a total of seven candles. Lavender was one of the more important ones she thought, it meant that she wanted his presence. Vanilla meant that she was calm. Coconut meant she was feeling anxious or timid about something. Cinnamon apple meant she was mad, mainly at him. Cucumber stood for confusion, used for when something happened and she didn't know how to go about it. Then there was rose peddle for when she was happy or pleased about something. When lavender or rose peddle was lit Gar could walk into her room without knocking, one could think of those smells as an invitation for him.

She used a portal in order to link her room with the common room where she sensed Gar was at. The scent of lavender and vanilla pour through the portal for a brief moment before she closed it. Just as she predicted Gar walked into her room mere minutes after her got the scents. He walked over and sat on her bed. "So I guess you're not mad at me anymore."

His voice rung out cheerfully, she could tell he had his goofy grin plastered on his face. His emotions matched his voice, she could tell he was relieved. She didn't invite him over to talk about the wedding per say, though the topic of weddings might be brought up in later conversations.

"I was never mad at you, I was just unhappy about something. Please don't push the issue. There is something that I have been thinking about since we got back. As you know Jinx and Kid Flash are going to be joining us, but it seems they are going to be staying much longer then expected." With that she handed him a letter that was written by Nightwing.

Gar scanned it over, not really reading it just trying to get a small grasp of the letter. "It doesn't say how long they will be staying. Probably has to do with her being pregnant."

Raven was smart enough to read between the lines somewhat. The two pregnant women will be giving birth soon and it would take a good amout of supervision to make sure a Tamarian baby and a child that could possibly be empowered by the speed force didn't get out of hand. The letter didn't say anything about what time Jinx or Kid flash would be staying because there might not be a plan for them to move out.

She nodded with the statement Gar made, it was an easy conclusion to jump to but she couldn't help but to think there was something else behind the scenes. Something about how Kid Flash and Nightwing were talking during the reception. "Once Jinx gives birth, then soon after Starfire, they will need a room to themselves I would think. Two extra rooms that the tower only has one of." (1)

Gar let out a small laugh. "I guess we will have to make another room or maybe make a closest into a room for the baby."

Of course those were option, another option was to have the babies share a room as well. That wasn't what she was going for though. 'Oh Azarath, I really don't want to say it.' She thought to herself. "Garfield, sometimes your inability to take a hint really makes me worried. Think about it."

He sat down on her bed, Raven's last statement made the hamster wheel in his head start turning. He sat there for a while until he finally grasped what she could mean. "Oh! We can share a bedroom too. That would open up a room but would you really want that. I mean you really enjoy your privacy and all."

Raven crossed her arms, of all the times to actually care about her privacy. "Listen, we have known each other for six years now and the we have been in a relationship for over a year. I've told you about how the priests of Azarath treated me, told you about my mother, let you walk around inside nevermore, and told you I loved you. If I wasn't sure about this then I wouldn't have brought it up."

Gar got on his feet and walked over to where Raven was still standing and embraced her in a hug. He never thought of it before but she has told him all of this yet there was still so much he never told her. She knew how many scares he had on his body but he had only told her about some of them even though he could still remember every detail of every scar. He told her that his parents died when he was young but never how. He never told her about the years he was force to be a criminal and though she knew he was once in the doom patrol but he never said that he just abandoned it one day on a whim. He looked into her eyes, it was one of the rare moments she didn't turn away and he realized that maybe he was the one that was scared. Maybe this was the time to let her in all the way, at least this would be a good step in the right direction.

While on his second allowed trip into Nevermore, Passion told him how much she liked his eyes. Since then she didn't hid the fact from him and she would allow herself to delve into them sometimes. This seemed like a very good time. While looking into the green orbs that shined like fire a maelstrom of emotions swirled inside her. This event was always possible, she just didn't know when it would happen. Luckily she took precautions before this evening, magic binding runes were pained on the floor that continued some of her blood, pure salt, and sap from a special tree in Azarath.

Without a word she turned over to the shelves that held the candles. She had to take the plastic off this specific candle, it was still completely unused after all. After she lit it she turned back to Gar and spoke in a low voice "I swear to every imaginable power and deity, if you ruin this moment I WILL send you to another dimension."

Gar was a little confused with her actions, her change in attitude, as well as her words. She was no longer looking into his eyes, but instead looked downward. He words sounded threatening but her voice betrayed them. He smelled the air and found a scent, not one of the ones he knew the meaning too. He couldn't quiet place the smell either so he read the label. "So Rae, what does Serengeti Sunset represent?"

Raven made herself look up, this wasn't a time to be unsure or seem like it. "Well Gar, it means..." (2)(3)

 **Foot Notes**

1: If you haven't read "The Wedding" in my stories you are missing some things involve Jinx and Kid Flash.

2: I'm sure you guess can figure out what the end of that sentence could be mwahahaha

3: I didn't give myself a tie in to write about... oh well. The next chapter is going to be chapter 6 of "The Princess and The Bird".

Spiecal Note: Tanzaniteblue might be my biggest fan. Just saying.


	10. Living Together

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting a chapter to any of my stories, I lost motivation for a bit but I'm back bitches.

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans

 **Living "Together" Together**

Last Wednesday was the first letter day since they lived in the same room. It was a little awkward to be sure. He never took into consideration that supposed anonymous letter couldn't be written when the receiver of the letter was in the same room. So this week he started typing it out on Saturday. He was determined to clear his head and his heart on the page with this letter. (1)

Since he pieced together how secretive he was with his past it began to eat at him, like Silkie on the pudding of happiness. He had been together with Raven for a while now, so it was well past time to tell her everything. Everyone thought of her as the secretive one but he was sure he actually wore the crown for that when it came to the two of them.

The days passed and he kept at his keyboard when he could. He was surprised just how much he had to tell, paragraph after paragraph was being formed with new things popping into his mind every day it seemed.

He was finally happy with it early afternoon on Tuesdays. He couldn't believe how long it took to write and how long the letter was compared with his usual letters. He printed the letter out and planned about how to prepare for the delivery the next morning.

One of the things he did to prepare was to set a special alarm clock up in the corner of the room, a place that mainly belonged to his things, a place he knew she wouldn't look. The alarm clock was special because it was designed to specifically wake up dogs. It played a note that a humans couldn't hear. He had quickly learned how to get out of bed without bothering Raven, she was not the best person when just woken up. With his usual getting into bed after her, his usual bathroom breaks in the middle of the night, he had plenty of times to get on Raven's bad side if he wasn't careful.

That night, before actually sleeping, he morphed his ears to that of a small dog. This was a never learned trait by him, and as he hasn't quite prevented it he hadn't told anyone. Raven didn't notice this small change, seriously who looks at their partners ears before bed?

 _-Knock Knock Knock-_

A little smile crossed Ravens lips, thinking back to last week. It was somewhat comical that Gar made so much noise waking up that Raven just grabbed the letter from the printer before he could finish his routine. She might have felt bad about it but he knew by now she wasn't a morning person.

She got up and walked to the door, opening it to see one of her all time favorite sights. Just an envelope on the floor, but to her it was the symbol of love. She grabbed it from the floor and walked into the room. He could feel that Gar was hiding somewhere within the room, out of sight and outside her ability to locate him. His emotions were getting calmer but they still were broad cast so much that getting an exact location was close to impossible. (2)

She sat on her bed and opened the letter. Upon unfolding it she saw almost a full page of words. That coupled with the feeling of anxiety from Gar, she knew that this was going to be a very important letter.

"Dearest Moon, your luminescence shines over me everyday and I cannot say how important it is to me. As your light washes over me so does you deep felt secrets, the knowledge you do not share with others. As I bask in the light I cannot help but to feel as though I am holding back. The sun should not withhold its light to those who would accept it. For that I am sorry.

How long a journey I took to reach out, how much I tried and will continue to venture forth with every possibility. The adventure I wish to delve into might be the hardest one I have fortaken. I want to shed my armor and let you into the my core.

Every hero of every story had to pass a crucible in order to get the strength to have that darkest evils and prevail. I have told you how I lost my parents at a young age but what I haven't told you is how I am blamed myself. I wear a mask of the jester, but like most I have hated myself for something I had no control over. Many of nights I have thought about the what ifs. What is I was smarter then, what if I was faster, stronger. You have helped me over come those uncertainties, for that I love you.

Sometime a hero is not a hero at first. After loosing my parents I was taken in by some criminals. They used me, abused me, made me do things I wish I never did. I have stolen, cheated, and killed. I spent a lot of time looking at my hands and only seeing the blood of others. You make me feel like I have never done any wrong and that my hands are clean. For that I love you.

Many of times a hero travels so much he doesn't have a home. A little after fleeing from the criminals that I was with, I bumped into the doom partrool. I was part of a team, though I never felt I was of very much value. Sure they treated me well enough but I never quite felt like I really belonged there. Since joining the titans I felt like I was part of a family, even if you couldn't stand me at first. Anyways you make me feel like I belong, here, and with you. For that I love you.

It's hard for a hero to let down his guard. So many times we have shared with your secrets, talking about you life before the titans. No mater how many conversations we had you never asked about my earlier adventures. Never pushing, never prying, giving me all the time and space I could ever ask for. I am putting that to an end. You have made me feel safe and secure, enough to tell you about that darkness that is in my heart. For that I love you.

A hero's quest is never complete, it continues on. Last week we had a conversation about the next journey of our lives. To make a life of our own. It is a mission I am scared to attempt, however I cannot say I don't want to. It will take the best of both of us to partake in the raising of a small child but you seem so sure. How I became so luck as to be chosen for such an endevure I do not know, but you have indeed made your choice. For that I love you.

Your Dearest Sun."

Raven understood why he was so anxious, there was a lot in this letter. She also knew he wasn't proud of the things he did in his past. Now she understood more about why he was who he was, the man that she loved.

For Raven it was never easy to let emotions show on her face however she has noticed that Gar could make emotions. She couldn't be happier then she was right now, all of the deeper feelings that Gar always held in were shown to her in the best way he has shown to do do it in. In the form of one of his Wednesday lets. She held back a tear as she read the letter, she didn't want to be too carried away after all.

Afterwards she stood up and placed the letter into one of her book shaped boxes, she had them specially made to look like an ancient book long sense forgotten. There were so many letters since they started their Wednesday routine, so many changes took place as well between the two of them. She could never imagine in the past the kind of person she would be as of now. Sure Gar outwardly changed more then she had, but they both knew that her changes were just as important and just as hard.

The newest change was actually pretty easy. With everything that was going on in the tower the topic of children was on the tip of every bodies tongue. Even Cyborg was thinking about it even though he couldn't have children himself. Maybe it was precisely because he could have children.

Although they had planned to have a child, she couldn't have planned exactly how fast it would happen. After moving into each other they had their first... experience. It only took place a about ten days ago but now she was late. Some people have a little flexibility that could be triggered by many things but despite her stressful life she had always been very consistent. How funny it is that it only took one time. She couldn't say she was pregnant quiet yet, it has only been a couple days since she should have had her period. She didn't need a monthly cycle to tell her there was a child inside her now, she could feel it. Another energy source being build inside her small frame.

Her mind was filled with thought about what might be but she still couldn't help but to laughed when thinking back on the letter she just read. He mentioned that he felt like the lucky one. If there was one thing they couldn't not agree on it was that.

Her mind went back to the topic at hand. She never thought she would ever want a child, much less expecting one. To think it was to that giant goofball of a boyfriend she had, the person that made her feel the most human. She was gifted with the life she had now, being with the titans, being with Gar.

She lit her lavender and rose peddle candles on the shelf next to the Wednesday boxes. It was her favorite mixture of scents that now filled the air. Afterwards she sat down on her bed and just as she suspected he was sitting by her in a manner of seconds. Without saying a word she leaned to his side, against his shoulder. "I think I am already pregnant."

Gar smiles and made a little giggle. He was glad for two things at this moment. One was that she didn't want to push into the details of the letter, and the second was that she might already be with a child. He held on to Raven with one arm wrapped around her back. "That was fast, I guess making jokes isn't the only thing I am good for."

Raven didn't need to look at his face to know that what he said was accompanied with a wink. "Gar, please don't start."

Gar's giggles turned into a laugh. His thumb began to rub absent mindlessly on her should as they both sat there. "Then there is writing letters, I am getting so amazing at that too."

Raven rolled her eyes. He just unloaded his heart on a typed out letter, yet he still wore his jester's mask to hide the uncertainty in his emotions. Certain tendencies are hard to get rid of, she knew. "Of come on Gar, why now?"

Gar kissed the top of her head, a smile ever present on his face. "Oh then there is love making, I didn't know I was so gifted."

Raven bristled a little, sure some of this was enduring but it was getting on her nerves quickly. "If you keep it up I'd have to put out rose peddle and light the cinnamon candle!"

 **Foot Notes.**

Of course the letters aren't anonymous but he still acted like they were for the sake of consistency.

How I think of it she wouldn't be able to tell where he was in a room. How the scented candle thing works is that she could tell if he was in a room. She doesn't need to make the portal that carries the scent close to him, he has a good nose after all.


End file.
